Saved By The Girlfriend
by ToHandCraftedBeers
Summary: Knuckles is kidnapped, and Rouge has to rescue him. (FINISHED)
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, ok? This is my first fanfic ever.  
  
Chapter 1 Nightmare  
  
Knuckles sat at the shrine of the Master Emerald, bored. He was usually bored any more, now that the adventures at ARK were over. He smiled as he thought of the events that had occurred over two months ago. It had been different than any other adventure he had been on, and he knew why. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew that the reason he loved ARK more than any other adventure was Rouge the Bat.  
  
He had thought about Rouge every single day of his boring and pointless life since they had said their goodbyes at the colony. He could still remember her, like he had seen her just yesterday. Everything about her was clear in his mind, from the sound of her voice to her cute smile. There was no denying it anymore, he knew that he had fallen in love with Rouge.  
  
"I've got to see her," he told himself, "I'll get Tikal to watch the emerald, and then I'll find her." He looked up at the sky and a discouraged look came over his face. It was extremely dark he couldn't see the moon at all. "Tomorrow," he finally decided, "I'll find her tomorrow."  
  
Meanwhile Rouge lay in her bed dreaming peacefully  
  
Rouge's Dream  
  
Rouge looked around. She was in a dark alley next to her apartment building and Knuckles stood in front of her. He smiled at her.  
  
"Rouge," he whispered as he ran his hand through her hair, "I love you."  
  
For some reason, Rouge didn't seem surprised at all to hear this. "I love you too," she whispered back. They leaned toward each other and their lips connected in a passionate kiss.   
  
"We'll always be together," he said with a smile after they separated.  
  
"Not on my watch!" A mysterious voice screamed from the shadows. Rouge gasped as Knuckles fell to the ground with a tranquilizer dart in his back. A dark figure approached her, it was about to punch her in the face when-  
  
Rouge woke up screaming and sweating. "It was just a dream," she tried to convince herself, but that didn't help. Many of her dreams usually came true, especially ones that seemed so realistic as that one had.  
  
That dream scared her so bad. What if it really did come true? What would that mysterious person do with Knuckles? She smiled softly, despite her fear, when she thought of Knuckles. She had secretly fallen in love with the red echidna the day he saved her life at meteor herd.  
  
The smile quickly disappeared as she remembered the dream, and realized what she had to do. "This dream can't come true," she whispered in the dark, "so I'll just never go anywhere near Knuckles again. Ever."  
  
Tears poured down her face at the thought of never seeing Knuckles again. "Oh what am I getting myself all worked up for?" She asked without expecting an answer, "It WAS just a dream, wasn't it?"  
  
Ok that's the end of chapter one. I know it was short, the next chapter will be longer. Read and Review! 


	2. First Date

Chapter 2  
  
First Date  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
To Tailfeather: Oh ho ho ho (I'm not Santa either) thanks for the support!   
  
Knuckles woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. Even though he had no clue where Rouge lived, he still had a feeling that he would find her. He left Tikal to the emerald and glided off to mainland.   
  
"This is going to be a little tough," he commented as he soared over the ocean. Soon Station Square came into view and the smile disappeared from his face. He had forgotten how ridiculously huge it was. "Just a little."  
  
Rouge woke up, still frightened from her dream. "Maybe I'll just take a little walk to get my mind off everything." She got up, got her jacket out of the closet, and went to the door. "There's no way I'll run into Knuckles," she told herself," he's too obsessed with that giant green rock." She left her apartment with a smile on her face.  
  
Knuckles walked through the streets, searching for Rouge without success. "I was so freakin' stupid for thinking I could just walk here and find her! I have no clue where the hell she is!"   
  
Right after Knuckles had said this, he saw the beautiful white bat walking on the street, and a spark of joy went up in his heart. "Rouge!" he called out, running toward her.  
  
Rouge looked up, "Oh god......" she muttered. Knuckles was the last person she wanted to see, it was so hard to ignore him. Still, she had to, so she walked down the street like she hadn't seen or heard him.  
  
"Rouge!" he called again, "What's her problem?" He continued to run after her until she disappeared into the crowd. "Dammit!" he muttered under his breath, "I finally found her and now she's gone!" He didn't give up though, he'd come too far to just give up. So, with a determined look on his face, he made his way in the direction Rouge had just gone.  
  
Rouge ran into a shopping mall and panted, catching her breath. Knuckles probably hadn't even been following her, but still she had ran as fast as she could to escape. "Ok," she said to herself, " where should I go now?" She looked around the mall for a store that Knuckles would never go in. She finally found one, the make up store.  
  
Rouge couldn't help but smile as she said to herself, "Knuckles would never go in a make up store, not even if his life depended on it."  
  
Rouge made her way to the store, glad to have a place where Knuckles would never find her, when she saw the echidna walk into the shop. "God!" she mumbled, "Isn't it safe anywhere?"  
  
Knuckles looked up and saw Rouge walking away. "Oh no," he said to himself, "you're not getting away this time Rouge the Bat!"  
  
He followed her as she walked around the mall, trying to catch up with her, but she was too fast. "This is just a little bit annoying," Knuckles mumbled sarcastically. He ran faster and finally caught up with Rouge. He grabbed her shoulders, causing her to scream.  
  
"Who the he-" she started , but then she turned around and saw Knuckles smiling at her. "Oh, hey Knuckles, what brings you to mainland away from your precious green gem?"  
  
"I came searching for you. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
Rouge looked at him. This wasn't fair, she wanted more than anything just to spend time with him, but that would be putting his life on the line. She looked into his violet eyes, and suddenly she completly forgot her dream. "Okay, what is it?" she asked.  
  
Knuckles looked around the mall, and then back at Rouge. "I think we should go to a quieter place," he told her. She nodded her head, and they walked out of the mall to an empty park.  
  
Knuckles looked at Rouge and wrung his hands. "Ok, Rouge, I'm going to tell you what's been on my mind if you promise not to laugh." Rouge nodded at him with a smile on her face, "Okay, Rouge, the thing is, I can't stop thinking about you, no matter what I do. Before I had no clue why, but now I do," he gulped as he closed his eyes, "Rouge, I love you."  
  
He kept his eyes closed and expected to hear Rouge begin laughing hysterically. Instead, he felt her hand on his ceek, and he opened his eyes. Rouge smiled at him and whispered, "I love you too."  
  
Slowly they leaned in towards eachother until their lips connected in a passionate kiss. They separated after a minute or two and Knuckles smiled. "So do you want to do something together, like a date?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Rouge smiled back at him. "Absoloutely" they walked out of the park hand in hand.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Rouge walked back into her apartment a few hours later with a smile on her face. Her and her now official boyfriend Knuckles had gone to dinner in a fancy restaraunt, and then to a movie. Best of all, Rouge no longer had to avoid Knuckles, as her dream never came true. "It was just a silly dream after all," she told herself as she got into bed. Little did Rouge know that it had been much more than just a silly dream.  
=============================  
oooooooooooooh cliff hanger please R&R!  
  



	3. Captured

Chapter 3  
  
Captured  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story  
  
Rouge awoke slowly one Saturday morning. She was extremely tired, but she still had to move quickly. She and Knuckles were celebrating their two year dating anniversary, and she wasn't going to be late. (A/N I know that's a big time lapse but oh well) Rouge had long since forgotten that dream of hers, and never had another like it. "I can't wait," she whispered.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Knuckles wasn't tired at all. Instead, he was extremely nervous. He was meeting Rouge at the park at 10:00, then they were going to a 1:00 movie, and then to dinner. Knuckles had gotten reservations at the most expensive restaurant in town, because it was a very special occasion. Knuckles planned to propose to Rouge. "I just know she'll say yes."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Rouge stood in the park, waiting for Knuckles. A few minutes later she saw him enter the park. He ran to her and caught her in a huge embrace. "I missed you," he whispered.  
  
Rouge smiled, "I saw you just yesterday,' she replied.  
  
"I know," Knuckles whispered, "but I still missed you."  
  
They separated from the embrace and decided to take a walk around the city. As they walked by Rouge's apartment building, Knuckles pulled out the box with Rouge's ring in it. 'Maybe I should just do it now,' he thought. "Rouge," he said nervously, "there's something I want to tell you."  
  
Just after Knuckles said that, Sonic ran past them, screaming, "Chili dogs!"  
  
The wind from Sonic's sprint caused Knuckles to drop the box he was holding, and rolled into an alley.  
  
"Uh, I'll be right back," Knuckles blurted out. He dove for the box and shoved into his pocket where Rouge couldn't see it. He got up and turned around, only to see Rouge smiling at him.  
  
"So, what did you need to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"I love you," he whispered running his hand through her hair.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered back. They leaned toward each other and their lips connected in a passionate kiss.  
  
"We'll always be together," he said with a smile after they separated.  
  
"Not on my watch!" a mysterious voice yelled from the shadows.  
  
Suddenly, Rouge remembered the dream. "Knuckles!" she shouted, but it was too late. He fell to the ground with the dart in his back.  
  
The mysterious figure approached her. It punched Rouge in the face, knocking her out cold.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Rouge awoke in an apartment with pink walls, and she knew exactly where she was. "Amy!" she called from the couch she was laying on. Amy walked in and saw Rouge awake.  
  
"Oh you're up! Is there anything I can get you? A cup of tea? Another blanket? A-"  
  
"Knuckles," Rouge whispered cutting her off.  
  
"Wha?" Amy asked confused.  
  
"Knuckles!" Rouge was shouting now, "Where is Knuckles!?"  
  
Amy stared at her. "I- I honestly don't know. I found you out cold in the alley, alone. The side of your face was swollen, so I knew you'd been hit. Until now i thought....." her voice trailed off.  
  
"You thought what?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I thought Knuckles-"  
  
Rouge interrupted again, "You thought Knuckles hit me didn't you?"  
  
Amy nodded, "It seemed likely, I knew you today was your two year dating anniversary, so who else would you be around? Plus, you know how Knuckles loses his temper sometimes...." She trailed off again.  
  
Rouge glared at Amy. "Knuckles isn't the one who hit me." she said angrily.   
  
"Ha!" she heard a familiar voice say. She knew it was Tails. She looked up to see him, Sonic, and Shadow sitting at the kitchen table. "Told you it wasn't Knuckles!" Tails said to Sonic.  
  
"Alright," Sonic mumbled, "you win, I owe you five bucks."  
  
Rouge stared at them disgustedly. "So," Shadow started, "what really happened?"  
  
She told them everything, leaving out the part that she had dreamt the whole scene two years ago. "And then I woke up here," she said, finishing her story.  
  
"What do you think that thing did with Knuckles?" Amy asked.  
  
Rouge thought for a minute and then remembered something. "Tails," she asked, "did you brig your laptop?"  
  
"Never leave home without it ," Tails remarked as he pulled it out from under the table.  
  
"I put a tracking sensor in Knuckles glove. We can use the laptop to find his location."  
  
"Great idea!" Tails exclaimed, "What's the sensor number?"  
  
"57389," Rouge rattled off the numbers without even having to think. As Tails worked on his laptop, Amy gave her a funny look.  
  
"Why exactly did you put a tracking sensor in Knuckles's glove?"  
  
"Because she was worried something would happen to her boyfriend," Sonic joked in a sing-song voice.  
  
Rouge gritted her teeth and Shadow smacked Sonic in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!" Sonic yelped in pain, "what the hell was that for?"  
  
"For being so insensitive," Shadow explained.  
  
There was silence for a minute, and then Shadow asked, "Rouge, do you have one of those sensors in your glove?"  
  
Rouge nodded.  
  
"Does Knuckles know the number?"  
  
Rouge nodded again.  
  
"You need to destroy that sensor, because whoever has Knuckles can force him to tell the number. Then they'd be able to track us."  
  
"Good thinking Shadow," Rouge said.  
  
"Yeah," Amy agreed as Rouge stepped on her tracking sensor.  
  
"What if Knuckles takes off his sensor?" Tails asked as he typed.  
  
"He won't," Rouge reassured him, "he never takes off his gloves."  
  
"Hey that's right," Sonic commented, "I've never seen his hands. What do they look like Rouge?"  
  
Shadow smacked him in the back of the head again.  
  
"Ouch! You've really gotta stop doing that! What was that one for?" Sonic complained.  
  
"For being annoying," Shadow said.  
  
"I've got the location!" Tails exclaimed as he printed out a map and handed it to Sonic.  
  
"Great!" Amy cheered, "We'll go as soon as Rouge regains her strength."  
  
"My strength is regained!" Rouge insisted as she jumped off the couch.  
  
Amy gave her a funny look. "Are you sure..." she asked.  
  
Rouge nodded and everyone else got up as well.  
  
"Yeah!" Sonic exclaimed, "Let's go!"  
  
Shadow smacked him in the back of the head yet again.  
  
"Okay, what did I do that time?" Sonic asked, annoyed.  
  
"Nothing," Shadow said, grinning, "it just makes a really cool sound!"  
  
Rouge looked up at the ceiling and whispered," We're on our way Knux."   
  
==============================================================================  
  
My longest chapter ever! Please R&R. P.S. I know that there is humor in there, but I can't have three genres. 


	4. Secret Base

Chapter 4 Secret Base  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Rouge sat in her seat on the X-Tornado with her eyes closed. Tails and Sonic were sitting in the first compartment, Rouge and Amy in the second compartment, And Shadow on the wing.  
  
"Are you okay Rouge?" Amy asked with a concerned look on her face.  
  
Rouge's eyes shot open and she gave Amy a dirty look. "Of course I'm okay," Rouge muttered sarcastically, "You know, except for the fact that the person I care about more than anyone else in the world was kidnapped by some psycho!"   
  
Amy looked at her, "Is anything wrong besides that?"  
  
"Actually there is," Rouge replied, "I knew it was all going to happen."  
  
Amy looked at her quizzically, "What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
Rouge took a deep breath and told Amy about her dream and how she was afraid it would come true.  
  
"Rouge it's not your fault at all that this happened. How were you supposed to know that dream would come true?" Amy told her.  
  
"I know. But still, I think that thing kidnapped Knuckles because it doesn't want us to be together. Maybe if I just broke up with him it would-"  
  
"Stop right there!" Amy snapped cutting Rouge off, "Rouge it doesn't matter if that thing doesn't want you two together! You two belong with each other. I've known Knuckles longer than you have Rouge. He's been different since he met you. He's so much more outgoing, so much sweeter."  
  
"Really?" Rouge asked.  
  
Amy nodded. "Rouge, you mean so much to Knuckles. I couldn't stand to see something that important to him be taken away."  
  
Rouge nodded in agreement, and then they were silent for a few minutes. "Amy?" Rouge asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Rouge smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Amy looked at her. "For what?" she asked.  
  
"For talking some sense into me. I almost made the worst mistake of my life."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Rouge looked up from her seat, "We've been flying for two days," she muttered, "Knuckles could already be dead by now."

"Calm down," Amy told her, "I'm sure we're almost there."

Just as Amy said that the plane started to land. "Told ya," she teased with a smile.

"We finally found the secret base!" Tails exclaimed, jumping out of the plane.

They looked up at the base. It was a huge metal dome, with the words "SECRET BASE" printed in red across the top.

"Kinda hard to miss," Shadow remarked.

They walked to the front entrance and found a huge robot standing guard. "Let me take care of this," Sonic bragged. He rolled into a ball, ready to do a spin dash, only to be blasted by one of the robots lasers.

"That hurt...." Sonic whined as he rubbed his head.

"Watch a pro take care of it," Shadow told him. He ran behind the robot, jumped up, and hit it behind the knee, causing it to fall. (A/N this actually works on people if you catch them by surprise) When the robot made contact with ground, it shattered. "That wasn't so hard," he remarked, kicking at the pieces of metal.

"Okay.... this person makes worse robots than Eggman," Tails commented as they walked in.

They soon came to the next "obstacle." A pit of molten lava.

"Shit!" Sonic muttered, "If only there was a row of rings here, then I could light dash across!"

"Uh Sonic," Shadow started, "ever try this?" With that he easily homing-attacked to the other side.

"That works," Sonic replied as he and Amy homing attacked across as well. Rouge and Tails simply flew.

Next came a room with a giant maze. "Tails, use your laptop to find a map of this room so we can get through the maze!" Sonic suggested.

"Or we could do this," Shadow suggested. With that, he rolled into a ball and spinned dashed right through the walls, making a straight path.

"That's a lot easier," Rouge commented as they walked through the holes.

Next came a large moat filled with crocidiles. "It's too big to jump across," Sonic observed.

"We could fly," Tails suggested.

"No way," Rouge argued, "We would never make across because we'd have to carry the others."

"We could swim," Shadow suggested.

"Two problems," Sonic started, "One, there are crocs in there. Two, I don't swim."

Shadow shrugged, "You got any bright ideas blue boy?"

Sonic shook his head. "Didn't think so," Shadow remarked.

"Oooh! I've got an idea!" Amy exclaimed.

"That's a first….." Sonic muttered.

Amy's eyes turned to fireballs as she pulled out her hammer. "What did you say?" she demanded.

"Uh, nothing at all," Sonic claimed.

"That's what I thought," she responded as put away her hammer.

"You better watch it, she's smarter than you, ya blue pin cushion." Shadow remarked. Then in a sweeter voice he said, "Go on Amy, what's your idea?"

"I thought we could take that bridge," she explained.

"WA!!" everyone else exclaimed. She pointed to the left, and everyone looked in that direction. Indeed, there was a huge steel bridge standing there.

"It seems too easy," Tails commented as they made there way to the bridge.

"Gee, do you notice a pattern?" Shadow remarked.

The next obstacle would have been a room with a robot army, except the robots were all turned off.

"Be careful and quiet," Tails warned, "we don't want to wake them up."

"Let's not and say we did," Shadow remarked as he stormed loudly through the room. Not a single robot woke up. "This person is dumber than Sonic," he observed as the group walked by the lifeless robots.

About two minutes later Sonic spoke, "Hey that was mean!" he snapped.

"What was?" Shadow asked.

"You said this person is dumber than me, implying that I'm pretty dumb!"

"Wow Sonic, for the world's fastest super-sonic hedgehog, you're pretty slow!" Shadow remarked.

Soon they came to an empty room. "Oh boy," Shadow muttered, "what's the next challenge?"

"I see you've made it past the difficult obstacles," a mysterious voice commented.

"Difficult?" Shadow muttered.

The mysterious figure made its way down to them. "Okay, you've had you fun!" Rouge spat, "Now show us who you really are!"

"Oh but that's where you're wrong!" the figure teased, "The fun has just begun!" With that, the figure removed its cloak, revealing itself as……..

============================================================

Oooooooooh!! Cliff hanger! You hate me don't you? Oh well. I promise the next chapter will be up soon, in like 1-3 days. That is, provided you review. No reviews, no update. So remember, review! Bu bye now.


	5. Rescued

Chapter 5  
  
Rescued   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters  
  
To ngtm1r: Yes, as a matter of fact this is turning into a humor story, and I have changed the genre to romance/humor.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
"Oh that's where you're wrong!" the figure teased, "the fun has just begun!" With that, the figure removed its cloak, revealing itself as.....  
  
"Julie-Su!" they all exclaimed.  
  
"Well that explains the shitty base..." Shadow muttered.  
  
"All right!" Sonic exclaimed, taking a fighting stance, "let me take care of this!" But Rouge came up and kicked him out of the way.  
  
"Nice try Happy-boy, but I'm tired of you being the hero all the time," she told him, "Plus, this is my boyfriend, not yours!"  
  
Shadow gave Sonic a funny look at the last comment Rouge made. "That didn't sound right at all. It sounded like she was implying you like guys," he remarked.  
  
It took Sonic a second to register what this meant. "Wha? Oh, hey! I am NOT gay!"  
  
"Sure you aren't," Shadow teased as he walked away.  
  
"And where exactly are you going?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see. I've got an idea," he muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, Rouge and Julie-Su were fighting verbally.  
  
"We can avoid a lot of pain if you just surrender now and let Knuckles go. Or, we can do it the hard way," Julie told her.  
  
"What exactly do you plan to do with Knuckles?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing big, just, force him to marry me!" Julie cackled.  
  
"What have you done to him?!" Rouge demanded.  
  
"Nothing yet. I figured I'd wait, and let you watch. I plan to hypnotize him into loving me, and forgetting you exist!"   
  
"Not if I can help it," Rouge told her, taking a fighting stance.  
  
"This has soap opera written all over. What we have here is a love triangle. Two girls want the same guy, but he only wants one girl," Shadow remarked, now back from wherever he had gone.  
  
"Fine, if that's how you want to play then I will send out, my robot army!" as Julie-Su said this she pulled out a remote control with a big red button on it. She pressed the big red button, "Hey, why isn't working?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe cuz that's the TV remote!" Shadow shouted as he pointed to a screen behind her which was showing Barney, "Now could you please turn it off before all of our eyes rot!"  
  
Julie's face went red with embarrassment as she put away that remote and pulled out another one. Still, nothing happened when she pushed the red button. "Okay," she shouted, annoyed, "why isn't this one working?"  
  
Could it have something to do with a wire I took from that power box there?" Shadow asked.  
  
"What?!" Julie exclaimed, "What wire?!"  
  
A grin came across Shadow's face, "The one I used to tie Sonic's shoes together since he has no laces."  
  
They all looked at Sonic, who indeed was lying face lat on the ground. "I'll get you for this Shadow," he muttered.  
  
"No you won't," Shadow replied.  
  
"Oh well, we'll just have to fight the old fashioned way. But hey, why don't we bring in another spectator, just for the fun of it?" With that she pressed another button. This one caused a door to open, and a chair to ride out. Strapped into the chair was Knuckles.   
  
"Knuckles!" Rouge shouted.  
  
"Rouge!" he shouted back.  
  
"Well now," Julie began with an evil grin, "let the games begin!"  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Knuckles shouted.  
  
"Oh you hear that?" Julie teased, "Knuckles does care about me! He doesn't want you to hurt me." Rouge swung a kick at her head, which Julie easily dodged.  
  
"Actually," Knuckles started, "I was talking to you. If you hurt Rouge you will die a slow and painful death!"   
  
"Aww you look too cute when you're mad! Love ya!" she blew Knuckles a kiss and threw a punch at Rouge. Both were dodged.  
  
They went on like this for a while, missing a few hits, and making contact with other ones. Knuckles blood boiled every time Julie-Su hit Rouge.   
  
"Give up yet?" Rouge asked Julie.  
  
"Not yet," she replied, "I still have another trick up my sleeve." She snapped he fingers and a boiling cauldron entered the room. "Let's see how strong you are when I put the life of one of your friends on the line!" She picked Sonic up and tied him above the cauldron.   
  
"Julie must really be new to this whole 'evil' business. Doesn't she know that she should take a hostage that we actually care about?" Shadow remarked.  
  
But Tails and Amy just looked on and shouted, "Sonic!"  
  
"Now things get a little more interesting," Julie told her with an evil grin. "Every time I hit you, a piece of that rope breaks. If the whole rope completely snaps, then he gets boiled and sent to Big the Cat for lunch!"  
  
"Why Big?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Because he's the only one dumb enough to eat him," Shadow muttered.  
  
"If Sonic gets cooked, you lose!" Julie shouted.  
  
"And how do I win?" Rouge asked.  
  
"You win when I give up," Julie told her smiling.  
  
"Fine by me," Rouge told her, swinging a kick that made contact with her stomach.  
  
She doubled over in pain. "Good," she commented, "but not good enough!" She swung a punch, and it hit Rouge's head. A piece of the rope holding Sonic up broke, and Knuckles cringed.  
  
About twenty minutes went by, and they were still fighting. Sonic hung on by just a few threads, but Julie-Su looked close to giving up.  
  
Suddenly, Rouge got an idea. She would have to make Julie turn around. "Hey Julie!" she exclaimed, "Look, Knuckles is blowing you a kiss!" She winked at Knuckles who was doing nothing of the sort.  
  
"Really?!" Julie shouted as she turned around. Rouge seized the moment and kicked Julie hard in the back. She fell to the ground, and was in too much pain to get up. "Give it up Julie-Su," Rouge told her, "there's no way your going to make any kind of comeback."  
  
What Julie said next truly surprised Rouge. "You're right," she mumbled, "you win. We will meet again." With that, she disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Uh, since when does Julie-Su have teleportation powers?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Since now," Shadow replied.  
  
Rouge shrugged and ran to Knuckles. Once she untied him from the chair, they caught each other in a huge embrace.  
  
"I was so scared," Rouge whispered with tears rolling down her face, "I thought I was never going to see you again." More tears rolled down her face, and she cried into is chest.  
  
"Shhh," he whispered, "shhh, it's okay, I'm here now."  
  
"I love you," she whispered to him.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered back, "and thank you. Thank you so much for saving me.  
  
They kissed for about two minutes, and then they let go of each other.  
  
"So, you guys ready to go?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Tails asked.  
  
"Who?" Shadow wanted to know.   
  
Tails pointed to Sonic who gave Shadow a "Remember Me?" look.  
  
"Do we have to?" Shadow begged, "Why don't we just leave him there?"   
  
Everyone gave him a hard look. "Shadow...." Tails started.  
  
"Fine," he reluctantly agreed. He jumped up, broke the rope, and caught him before he hit the water. Tails then untied him, because Shadow claimed he would explode if he had to do another nice thing for Sonic.  
  
"Now can we go?" Shadow asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes," Rouge told him, now we can go.  
  
They found a back entrance that took them right to where they parked the X-Tornado.   
  
"Too bad we didn't notice that before," Tails muttered.  
  
"Yeah," shadow said sarcastically, "those obstacles were sooo hard."  
  
Seating for the way home on the X-Tornado was slightly different than before. In the front compartment, sat Amy and Tails, the back compartment seated Knuckles and Rouge, and Sonic and Shadow sat out on the wing.  
  
X Wing X  
  
"Uh, Shadow," Sonic started, "er, thanks for saving me."  
  
"Three things," Shadow told him, "One, your welcome," Shadow flinched as he said this this, "Two, do you realize how gay what you just said sounded?"  
  
"Yeah," Sonic muttered, "but I didn't want to act like I didn't appreciate it."  
  
Shadow nodded. "And three," he finished, "you know you're lucky that I don't push you off the wing don't you?"  
  
Sonic nodded, "Yeah I do."  
  
Shadow smiled, "Just making sure."  
  
X Front Compartment X  
  
"Hey Amy, wanna hear a secret?" Tails asked as he flew the plane.  
  
"Ooh, ooh, I loooooove secrets! Tell me" she exclaimed.  
  
"Uuuuuummm, maybe I shouldn't," he teased with a grin.  
  
"Tell me!" she begged.  
  
"I dunno," he teased more.  
  
"Oh tell me, tell me, tell me! Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase!"  
  
"Well, it's about Sonic," he hinted, his grin growing wider.  
  
"Oh! Now I have to know! Tell me now!"  
  
"Okay but you can't tell anyone," he warned, "I'm not supposed to tell.  
  
"I won't tell anyone I promise!"  
  
"Alllrrriiiggghhhttt, but if anyone asks, I didn't tell you."  
  
Amy nodded eagerly.  
  
"He loves you," Tails told her.  
  
Amy's eyes widened, "Really?"  
  
Tails nodded, "He told me so. He has a picture of you under his pillow, and he mutters your name in his sleep."  
  
"Yeah!!" she exclaimed clapping her hands. "Oh and so you know Tails, if your lying to me, I'll never speak to you again."  
  
"I'm not lying," he assured her.  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
X Back Compartment X  
  
"Rouge we never got to finish our date." Knuckles remembered.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter." She insisted.  
  
"Oh yes it does, it was our two year dating anniversary! As soon as we get home we are going out! Understand?" he yelled in a playful way.  
  
"All right fine."  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" he asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you."  
  
"How about a picnic by the lake?" he asked, "We could watch the sun set." He wanted to do something romantic. After all, he was going to propose.  
  
"Sounds perfect," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
========================================================================  
  
So how did you like it? Remember, the next chapter doesn't go up unless you review! If i get reviews it will go up in 1-3 days. Bu bye now! 


	6. Heaven

Chapter 6 Heaven  
  
Authors Note: Okay, I know I lied about the next chapter going up in 1-3 days, but please bear with me, I'm a procrastinator. Also, on the last chapter, I got a couple of flames, and some reviews with constructive criticism. Because of this I feel the need to apologize to some people.  
  
1) I'm sorry to all Julie-Su fans for making her look bad. I really just needed someone who was in love with Knuckles to kidnap him. I probably should've used a fan character instead....  
  
2) I'm truly very sorry to all you Sonic fans. I reread my chapters and realized that I was unnecessarily cruel to him. He was definitely out of character in this story, but that will change (considering he isn't in this chapter) I promise that in my upcoming stories I will not be mean to one person alone. I'll even make Shadow look bad (even though he's my favorite character) to show how much I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, and the song "Heaven" belongs to Bryan Adams. (The lyrics will be in italics)  
  
===================================================================  
  
Knuckles sat on the blanket by the lake, waiting for Rouge. He was in deep thought, so he didn't hear Rouge as she snuck up behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped in surprise.  
  
"Who are you, and what-"Knuckles started to say, but then he realized who it was. "Oh, hi Rouge."  
  
"Nice to see you too," she teased as she sat down on the blanket. Knuckles sat down next to her, and she leaned against him as she took in the beautiful sight. "How did you know exactly what time the sun would set?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "Lucky guess," he replied with a smirk. That sat silently, and Knuckles thought back to when he first met Rouge. He remembered how it had been just the two of them, searching for the Master Emerald. They had been on separate sides of the world, but still working toward the same goal.  
  
Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Rouge rested her head against Knuckles chest. She knew nothing would ever take him away from her. Of course, she HAD thought that the day before he was kidnapped.... She shook her head erasing those thoughts from her mind. That was over now, and it only mattered that they were together.  
  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
  
We bin down that road before  
  
But that's over now  
  
You keep me comin' back for more  
  
Knuckles smiled. All his life he had been devoted to the Master Emerald and nothing else. He had never done anything for himself, the emerald had always been his top priority. Until now. Now Rouge was his top priority, she was all he wanted in his life. It was incredible to him that something he wanted so much could be in such close reach. Life had never been like that before. It was like heaven, having Rouge hear in his arms.  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Rouge closed her eyes. She knew that Knuckles was the kind of person you find once in your life. He had completely changed her world, in a good way though. She knew that nothing would ever change how much Knuckles meant to her, and she would stick by him no matter what.  
  
Oh - once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
  
Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
Knuckles thought about what he was going to do. Love was all he really needed in his life, and Rouge had showed it to him. He knew that he wanted to spend forever with Rouge, the hard part would be telling that to her.  
  
N' baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
"Rouge could you stand up?" Knuckles asked, knowing what he was going to do. Rouge was confused, but she did anyway. Knuckles stood as well and took her hand in his "Rouge," Knuckles started, "I waited for love for a long time, and now I have you and I couldn't be happier. It's almost like a dream having you here with me. The thing is Rouge, I want you to know that I will always be standing by you for good times and bad times. Forever."  
  
I've bin waitin' for so long  
  
For something to arrive  
  
For love to come along  
  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you  
  
Knuckles took a deep breath as he got down on one knee. "Rouge, will you marry me?"  
  
Rouge looked at him in shock. This was so unreal, she couldn't believe it. At a loss for words, Rouge simply threw her arms around Knuckles's neck and kissed him.  
  
"Is that a 'yes'?" he asked.  
  
Rouge smiled, "Yes it is"  
  
===============================================================  
  
THE END  
  
Ok if you are thinking "What kind of ending is that? What happens next?": Don't worry. There will be a squeal, called "A loss and a gain" which will hopefully be going up soon. You will be able to find it in the romance section, probably by July 5th at the very latest. Bu bye until then 


End file.
